The Goldsmith Family Episode 2: Billy calls Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King
Transcript Edit Part 1: Billy Makes Fun of Mimirin Midorihara During The Lion King/Concussion TimeEdit Serena: Billy, since you misbehaved at Subway today, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Billy: No! (X30) I hate The Lion King! Billy: Ha! (X20) Mimirin Midorihara, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, It's No wonder you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Mimirin Midorihara in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Billy: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. Billy and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Billy: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Billy and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Billy and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Midorihara began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 80,000 people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Shimajirō: (With Scary voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) BILLY!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!!_YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside the Goldsmith residence. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect plays really loudly to: The living room Shimajirō: Billy Goldsmith, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Kento Koshiba: I agree with Shimajirō! Asako Kageyama: You probably killed over 80,000 people because of what you did to Mimirin!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 78,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Mimirin bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Mimirin's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Sakurako Koinuma: Why would you make Mimirin cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Mimirin Midorihara cry extremely mega harder, you stupid 10 year old boy!!! Nyakkii Momoyama: Even the only Other Films you will watch in TheGoAnimate Omega Cinemas are Disney, Pixar, An American Tail, We’re Back: A Dinosaur Story, Jumanji, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Small Soldiers, Zathura, Storks, Mr Peabody and Sherman, Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker And Jumanji: Welcome to The Jungle. Shimajirō: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! Go to bed right now while I order The Lion King, Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bambi, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Cinderella (both 1950 and 2015), An American Tail Movies, 101 Dalmatians (both 1961 and 1996), Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Hercules, Sid the Science Kid, Woody Woodpecker, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Oliver and Company, Pingu, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Secret of NIMH Movies, Moana, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, The Lion Guard, and Once Upon A Forest DVDs from Amazon. And starting tomorrow you will watch Beauty and the Beast (2017) at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with me and my friends and classmates! And Also, for making fun of my girlfriend during The Lion King, there will be no Burger King either!! Part 2 Finale: Shimajirō Comforts Mimirin/Mimirin's Bedtime Feet WorshipEdit Mimirin is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying with tears streaming and full blasting down her face and spilling from her eyes, Shimajiro is comforting her with a hug and with his purring. Shimajirō: It's okay, Mimirin. Billy Goldsmith got sent to bed early. He won't make you cry again. Mimirin: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Mufasa's death is one of the saddest Disney moments in history!!! Shimajirō: It's okay to cry, Mimirin. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are making us and our friends and classmates pancakes, waffles and French toast for dinner. Mimirin: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima make us pancakes, waffles and French toast. Midorihara began sobbing quietly as Shimajirō Shimano continued comforting her with his both his hug and his purring until she calms down. Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends and classmates soon had pancakes, waffles and French toast Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 65 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Shimajirō began to notice her yawning. Shimajirō: Mimirin, are you ok? Mimirin: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Billy Goldsmith called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Shimajirō: I know, Mimirin. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Ratso Catso made fun of you this evening. Mimirin: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? It is our bedtime because it is now 8:30 P.M. Shimajirō: Yes, Mimirin. Shimano felt extremely sorry for Mimirin Midorihara due to Billy Goldsmith making fun of her and began nicely massaging her feet. Midorihara felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Shimajirō Shimano nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. Midorihara wiggled her toes cutely as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan with pure delight. Mimirin: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh...Shimajirō. This is so nice. Midorihara happily wiggled her toes again as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted. Poor thing. Mimirin: moaning with pure pleasure Shimajirō , this is so peaceful... Midorihara continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Midorihara yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times while Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midorihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Mimirin Midorihara is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. Mimirin: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Shimajirō. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns Shimajirō : Thanks, Mimirin. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Mimirin: yawns Yes...I know.. Midorihara continued wiggling her toes as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that intense bawling due to Ratso Catso making fun of her during The Lion King. Mimirin Midorihara's soles are very soft. Shimajirō Shimano has became extremely more foot fetish for Mimirin Midoihara's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Shimajirō Shimano happily sees Mimirin Midorihara wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off his feet while sitting down, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. Mimirin: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Shimajirō . This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... Midorihara yawned and fell asleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired from all that bawling. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully as Shimajirō continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure. Midorihara continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Shimajirō Shimano continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. Midorihara moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. Midorihara continued sleeping like an angel as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. Mimirin with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Shimajirō-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ Midorihara continued sleeping heavenly as Shimajirō Shimano continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. Midorihara moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. Midorihara slept peacefully as Shimajirō Shimano continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Shimajirō Shimano likes the sweet taste of Mimirin Midorihara's soles. Her soles taste like vanilla ice cream. it caused Shimajirō Shimano to purr as he continued worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet. Midorihara continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Shimajirō Shimano continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2017 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos